


And There Was Only One Bed

by etymolodrarry



Series: And There Was Only One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Banter, Bickering, Canon Divergence - Post-Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Forced Proximity, Getting Together, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, OTPshipper98, Post-Hogwarts, Sharing a Bed, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, The original version of this is by OTPshipper98, Which is HILARIOUS and i highly recommend it, and also very cuddly, draco malfoy is a dramatic little shit, memefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etymolodrarry/pseuds/etymolodrarry
Summary: Draco and Harry have to spend the night together during a routine Auror mission, but there's a small problem: there is Only One Bed.A narrative version of OTPshipper98's memefic by the same title!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: And There Was Only One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930870
Comments: 8
Kudos: 231





	1. goodnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And There Was Only One Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077986) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



“Ugh, this place looks like it’s about to fall apart.”

Harry hummed in agreement, glancing around the tiny, dilapidated cabin. It would only be for one night, thankfully, then they could move forward with their mission.

“I’m going to start a fire, it's bloody _freezing_.” Harry rummaged through his pockets for the tiny flint striker he’d grabbed at the last minute.

“We can’t use magic, Potter,” Draco said sharply, watching Harry kneel in front of the hearth. “I won’t have you compromising this mission because you’re a little _chilly.”_

Harry rolled his eyes, tearing an old scrap of parchment into strips and arranging them in the fireplace. “There are other ways to start a fire, you know,” he said idly, striking the flint a few times until the kindling lit.

“Mhm... just checking,” Draco responded. “You can never be too careful when you have the great _Harry Potter_ as your Auror partner.”

“Oh, fuck off,” Harry grumbled, adding a few logs to the fire and standing up. “Let's just get to bed so we can get started early.” He turned away from the fireplace and paused. _Where were the beds?_

The room was too dark to see properly, but as the fire grew, Harry could make out the small bed tucked into the corner. The _single_ bed.

The cabin reminded Harry much of the hut that his uncle had dragged him to on his eleventh birthday, in an attempt to escape the deluge of Hogwarts letters sent to Harry. This situation was much more favorable, however—the cabin was considerably less dusty and damp, even if it _was_ freezing cold. 

“I’ll take the floor.” Harry sighed, figuring he could at least sleep near the fire ~~.~~ “I’ve slept in worse places, anyway.”

“You’ve slept in—” confusion flashed across Draco’s face before he shook his head. “Don’t be stupid, Potter, _you_ take the bed.”

Harry frowned, but he approached the bed, nonetheless. “What are _you_ going to do, then?”

“I don’t know, I’ll figure it out!” Draco snatched the single blanket and pillow from the bed, tucking them under his arm. Before Harry could respond, he stalked away to search the cabin in vain for any other blankets or pillows.

When he returned (with the same blanket and pillow as before) Harry was curled up on the mattress, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. Though his robes concealed most of his body, Draco could’ve _sworn_ he was shivering. 

_“Potter,”_ he hissed, leaning over the bed, “ _budge over._ ”

“Huh?” Harry lifted his head from his arms, blinking at Draco.

“As brilliant as _‘not sleeping next to you’_ sounds,” he answered dryly, “not fucking _freezing_ to death sounds pretty great, too.”

Harry’s eyes closed again, and he shuffled over in the small bed to give Draco some room.

Draco hesitated. “Potter, if your body so much as _touches_ mine, you’re dead.”

“Yeah **,** yeah, sure,” he patted the space next to him on the bed. “Put the pillow between us, then.”

Draco frowned at Harry’s lack of argument. If he were being honest with himself, he was _hoping_ that Harry would refuse Draco’s company and insist that he sleep on the floor—at least then, Draco wouldn’t have to feel guilty for leaving him to freeze.

Heart pounding, he slowly climbed into the bed, careful to not to touch the pillow that separated their two bodies. He laid the blanket over the two of them and rolled onto his side, tucking a corner of the blanket under his chin. He took a deep breath, willing his heart to _slow down_ , and closed his eyes.

The peace lasted for all of ten seconds. Harry had tugged on the blanket, ripping Draco’s end out of his hands. Grumbling under his breath, Draco grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled it back over him, gripping it tightly. _Much better._

Until Harry tugged on it _again._ When it finally came out of Draco’s grasp, it was pulled off his body completely, leaving him exposed to the draft that breezed through the cabin. Draco exhaled slowly, trying to maintain his composure as he pulled the blanket back over him. Harry pulled it back almost immediately. 

“You’re _hogging_ the blanket _,_ " Draco snarled over his shoulder. He was trying to sound as menacing as possible, but Harry only chuckled.

“It’s not _my_ fault the blanket is too small for the both of us,” he answered.

“Way to state the obvious— _”_ Draco grumbled under his breath, but he froze when he felt Harry remove the pillow from between them and toss it above their heads.

They both laid perfectly still for a long moment, both hyper aware of the exceedingly small space between them. And then—to Draco’s horror—Harry rolled over to face him, draping an arm across Draco’s torso and burying his face in the back of his neck.

Draco inhaled sharply, quickly turning over to physically push Harry away. “What the _fuck,_ Potter?” 

Harry opened his eyes, blinking blearily as the angry silhouette beside him shoved at his chest. To Draco’s dismay, Harry responded by pulling him closer, wrapping both arms around his shoulders and tucking his face against Draco’s collarbone before heaving a great sigh. If Draco didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought it sounded quite content.

Draco squirmed in Harry’s embrace, but once it was clear that he was already fast asleep, Draco gave up. _It's just for tonight,_ he told himself **.** _I just need to survive the night._

It _would_ be easy to just relax into Harry’s arms… what else was he supposed to do, anyways? He had to sleep at _some_ point. But _that_ would mean _falling asleep in Harry’s arms._ Draco heard a voice in the back of his head, sounding an awful lot like Pansy— _now would be a great time to admit it, don’t you think?_

 _There’s nothing to admit!_ Draco thought to himself, _I don’t—I don’t like him, that’s disgusting!_

 _You’ve had it bad for him since we were kids, Draco,_ Pansy’s voice answered back.

_I hated him when we were kids!_

_You just hated that he didn’t want you back!_

_Fuck_ , Draco’s heart was racing again. He’d managed to avoid thinking about this for years—was this _really_ going to be the thing that forced him to confront his feelings? A stupid Auror mission with Harry _bloody_ Potter? _Maybe you’re right, but he doesn’t like me back,_ _so what’s the point?_

Draco shivered as Harry shifted, pressing his face into Draco’s neck. _Could it be? Maybe—no, don’t be stupid._ _He’s probably dreaming that I’m somebody else._

It _would_ be easy to take advantage of the situation—but no. Auror Malfoy was a _professional,_ thank you very much. He could only imagine his embarrassment when somebody found out he _willingly_ cuddled _Harry Potter_ while on a mission.

Except… Harry wouldn’t _know_ that Draco willingly cuddled him if he was already asleep.

Harry sighed deeply in his sleep, and the last thread of Draco’s self-control snapped when he felt Harry’s hot breath on his neck. Careful not to wake him, he slowly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist. He could’ve sworn Harry held him even tighter for a moment—no, that was probably just his imagination. Draco rested his chin over Harry’s head, finally giving in to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to include magical theory as to _why_ they're unable to use magic, but i couldn't figure out how to incorporate it smoothly without it sounding like an information dump :(**

**My idea was that Draco and Harry were on a scouting mission to locate the headquarters of a new anti-Muggle organization that had cropped up in South West England. The organization protected themselves by creating very large magic-detecting wards across the region, which is why Draco and Harry couldn't use magic without compromising their mission. So, if the lack of an explanation was bugging you, there you go :D**

_ **Chapter two will be up in a few days!!** _


	2. Chapter 2

The loud chirping of the birds is what pulled Draco from his blissful sleep the next morning. Grumbling under his breath, he wrapped his arms tighter around himself and shifted his head, pressing his face into his pillow in an attempt to muffle the sounds.

No—his arms weren’t wrapped around _himself,_ nor was his face buried in his pillow. The person he was holding must’ve felt him stiffen, because Draco could feel them chuckle. 

“Hey, you,” a voice spoke in his ear, “you’re finally awake.”

Draco lifted his head, blinking at the amused look on Harry’s face. _“Fuck!”_ he jerked backwards, sliding off the bed and landing on his arse.

Now that his hands were free, Harry took the opportunity to pick his glasses off the floor and shove them on his face.

“I—uh,” Draco swallowed, “I probably got cold in my sleep, you see,” he told Harry, though he hadn’t asked Draco for an explanation. “And you were just a warm body, you know? I’m _only human,_ after all—I know, I know, someone with my superior charm and intellect couldn’t _possibly_ be a mere human, but alas, it’s true. I’ll have you know that under any other circumstances, this—” he gestured frantically between them, “would have never **,** _ever_ have happened—”

“You’re so cute when you’re mad at yourself,” Harry laughed, reaching down to put his shoes on. "Almost as much as when you're asleep."

“Not in a million— _excuse me?”_ Draco stared at him. “Alright, Potter. I can excuse cuddling— _maybe—_ but I _absolutely_ draw the line at you watching me sleep.”

Harry rolled his eyes, walking over to a small mirror on the wall to comb his fingers through his hair. “It’s not _my_ fault you decided to snore _directly_ into my ear until I was wide awake.”

“I do not—I do not _snore,_ Potter,” he hissed.

“Sure, you don’t,” Harry smirked. “It was adorable, don’t worry. So, am I really _that_ cuddly?”

“I— _no,_ Potter, you’re not,” Draco said haughtily. “If you must know, you’re _much_ too bony. It’s like hugging a bloody Thestral.”

Harry snorted. “Well, I think _you_ are,” he turned to look at Draco, “cuddly, I mean.”

“I _am?”_ Draco’s voice raised into a squeak, and he shook his head quickly. “Whatever, we need to concentrate on our mission. Let’s get going.”

“I don’t think I can,” Harry answered in a small voice, “I don’t think I’ll be able to concentrate on anything other than _you_ all day, if I’m honest.”

 _Since when is Potter so open about his feelings?_ Draco opened his mouth, intending to speak, but a lump in his throat prevented any sound from coming out.

Draco’s heart skipped a beat when Harry crossed the small cabin in three long steps— _why the hell are his legs so bloody long?_ —stopping directly in front of him. He suddenly felt very vulnerable as Harry gazed down at him, and he reached up to brush two knuckles against Draco’s cheekbone— _oh Merlin, I’m going to faint._

“Last night meant something to me,” Harry murmured.

“Don’t—don’t be stupid,” Draco tried for an awkward laugh, “you were asleep.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling. “That’s what you _think._ ”

_Excuse me?_

“You might not _know_ this, Malfoy, but you’re a _dramatic little shit,”_ he laughed, “I figured you couldn’t argue with me if I was asleep,” he shrugged easily, “oh please, did you really think I fell asleep _that_ _fast?”_ He rolled his eyes.

“You—you _manipulative little—”_ Draco glared at Harry, poking his finger into his chest before curling his hand into a fist. “You know, there are a _thousand_ other reasons as to why I—why I held you last night, besides what you’re thinking—”

“Oh really?” Harry smirked, “what is it that I’m thinking?”

“It doesn’t _matter,_ I clearly only did it because it was the only choice I had—what was I _supposed_ to do, wake you up? Besides, I’d like to remind you of our _predicament,_ which—”

The words caught in his throat when Harry grabbed the front of his robes, pulling him forward and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

All thoughts in Draco’s mind ceased to exist—all that existed was Harry’s lips on his, the hand clutching his robes, and the arm that now snaked around his waist.

Draco’s mind seemed to short-circuit, and before he even knew what was happening, he was kissing back; soft, gentle, desperate kisses that sent electricity arching down his spine. When Harry bit on his lower lip, he couldn’t help but moan softly into his mouth, threading his fingers through the horribly messy **,** yet surprisingly soft hair on Harry’s head.

Normally Draco would be embarrassed, but the sound seemed to do... _something_ to Harry, as he inhaled sharply, tightening his arm around Draco to pull him closer to his chest. They finally broke away, both out of breath and hearts pounding. Draco finally allowed himself to admit it—sure, Harry was _attractive_ before, but seeing him out of breath with tousled hair and glazed eyes… and knowing that _Draco_ was the reason… now _that_ was beautiful.

Harry leaned closer, tilting his head down to rest his forehead against Draco’s. “Are you going to admit you like me,” he breathed, “or do I need to keep kissing you?”

 _More kissing_ would _be nice,_ Draco thought, _and it might mean more cuddling._ “Fine,” he huffed, feeling the blush creep onto his face. “I don’t _hate_ you, I guess.”

Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around Draco’s shoulders. “That’s what I thought you’d say, you emotionally constipated cutie.”

Draco decided to let that one slide, because now his face was buried in Harry’s neck—and before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed a quick kiss to his collarbone. He nearly regretted it, too, because then Harry pulled away, blinking at him, but he leaned in again, his lips just brushing against Draco’s—

They jumped apart when the Muggle alarm clock in Harry’s bag went off, ringing throughout the whole cabin until Harry managed to find it and turn it off. It was seven o’clock—the latest they could sleep in without getting behind on their mission.

“Fuck,” Harry returned to Draco, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. “I really don’t want to do this today,” he murmured, “I just want to stay here with you.”

“What, and abandon our mission?” Draco raised an eyebrow. “Who knew the great Harry Potter could be _selfish?”_

“Oh, screw you.”

“You could think about all of the innocent Muggles being killed up in Gloucester,” Draco suggested innocently, “that ought to get back to your old self-sacrificing self.”

 _“Fine_ , you’re right **.** ” Harry sighed, removing his hand from the back of Draco’s neck, where he’d placed it in order to kiss him again. “Let’s get going.” He stepped away, reaching for his bag off on the bed.

“Hey, wait a minute! I wasn’t being _serious!_ Potter, get back here!”

Harry barked a laugh when Draco spun him around, pulling him forward until their lips connected again.

By the time they finally left the cabin, they were _far_ behind schedule, but secretly, they both thought it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! (and thanks to OTPshipper98 for letting me hijack their fanfic plot lmao)


End file.
